Forum:Robots with results tables
This forum page is to put done any robots that have a results table on their page. If any robot has a results table added, add it to the list. Robots done *Alpha Raptor *Beta Raptor *Gamma Raptor *Pack Raptors *Carnage Raptor *Tripulta Raptor *M.O.E. *BioHazard *Blendo *Toro *Tentoumushi *W.L.O.W. *Pro-AM *Gyrax *Little Blue Engine *FrenZy *TriDent *The Matador *ZiggZagg *Marauder *Root Canal *Stealth Terminator *License to Kill *Snipe *Rambite *Bad News *Junkyard Offspring *S.O.B. *Bacchus *El Diablo Grande *Greenspan *Circuit Breaker *Edge *64 Wedge *Psychotron *The Prosecutor *Reaper *UGV Scorpion *Robo Master *Sublime *Whirl Wep *Bulldog *Plowbot *Tortoise *Abaddon *Minnesota Mangler *Blade Runner *Zion *The Master *Moebius *Thwak *Exodus *Dr. Inferno Jr. *Uplifting Experience *Complete Control *Chiabot *Heavy Metal Noise *Bad Attitude *The Crusher *Deadblow *Voltronic *Vlad the Impaler *FrostBite *IceCube *IceBerg *Vladiator *SnowFlake *Herr Gepoünden *Knee-Breaker *OverKill *Wedge of Doom *The Big B *The Judge *Enforcer *The Probe *Sallad *Serial Box Killer *Minion *Darkness *Spike Demon *Chopper *Mauler *100% Y.A.W.N. *Spinster *Spinister *Spin Orbiting Force *Turbo *Rammstein *Mechadon *Half Gassed *Axe No Questions *American Justice *Cleprechaun *Wham! Bam! *General Gau *Stinger *A.W.O.L. *Claymore *Recycler *Shrike *Spin Reaper *Aggravated Assault *Little Whacko *Diskontent *Whirligig *Subject to Change Without Reason *Bucky the Beaverbot *Atomic Wedgie *KillerB *LocoMotion *Sharkbyte *Fang *Shish-ka-bot *Odin *DooAll *Revision Z *Rhino *Tazbot *Hazard *T-Minus *Huggy Bear *Sunshine Lollibot *Buddy Lee Don't Play in the Street *Surgeon General *Phoenix *No Tolerance III *No Tolerance II *Jo Mama *KillerHurtz *SlamJob *Alabama Slammer *Scrap Daddy Persistor *Scrap Daddy Surplus *Scrap Daddy Turbulence *Scrap Daddy Flipskanker *Swordfish *Mr. Bonestripper *WindChill *Malvolio *Space Monkey *SABotage *Little Drummer Boy *Twin Paradox *Maggot *Shaft *Thorn *Killjoy *Rott-Bott *Prompt Critical *Techno Destructo *Summoner *Wee Willy Wedgy *Misty the WonderBot *Drill-O-Dillo *Monster *Mjollnir *Bang *Sharp Tooth *Goldie *Mutilator *Kenny's Revenge *DevNull *Garry Gizzmo *Kill-O-Amp *Timmy *Crock *Traxx *Armadillo *Bad Bone *Tantrum *Green Wave *Iron Soldier *Outlaw *Evil Con Carne *Gungnire *Tower of Power *Blue Streak *Spaz *Tobor Rabies *M.I.A. *El Diablo *Jack Rabbit *Trig Terror *Doorstop *Delta II *Alien 2 *Destructobot *Zugzwang *Doublecross *Widowmaker *Mouser Mecha-Catbot *Thump *Evil Fish Tank *Nsyncerator *Bad Habit *Scrub *Lambo *Das Bot *Afterthought *Backlash *FlatBot *Son of Body Parts *Green Dragon *Grunion *HammerHead *Misanthrobot *Rim Tin Tin *Rampage *Gremlin II *Razer *Omega-13 *Ringmaster *P.T. Bruiser *T-Wrex *Eraser *Bouncing Betty *Zulu *Shaka *Scrap Metal *Stewbot *Ziggo *Ankle Biter *Bumper Bawt *Fusion *Halo *Instigator *Kegger *RA *Mr. Roboto *Red Scorpion *Bender *Bigger Brother *Blunt Force Trauma *Decimator *Dreadbot *Gammatron *GoldDigger *Iron Eagle *Lug Nutz *Mortis *Berzerker 2000 *Nightmare *Panic Attack *Suicidal Tendencies *Technofool *Abbatoir *Anubis *Cyclone *Son of Smashy *Pressure Drop *Turtle *Spike of Doom *Strange Brew *HexaDecimator *Gammacide *K.I.S.S. *Liquid Lunch *Electric Lunch *Maximus *Jaws of Death *The KillDozer *Ronin *Aces and Eights *Count Botula *I-Beam *Kritical Mass II *Fork-N-Stein *The Heart of Darkness *Jabberwock *Phrizbee *Sledge-Jammer *Son of Whyachi *Pestilence *Disposable Hero *Alien Gladiator *Junkyard Dog *Code:BLACK *No Apologies *Diesector *Lock-Nut Monster *Endotherm *Low Blow *The Missing Link *Defiant *The Cast-Iron Pig *BravePart *Red Square *Metallic Mayhem *Wrath Jr. *Chummy *Lobotomy *F5 *Swirlee *Codebreaker *My Nutz Are Stainless *World Peace *Super Nova *Little Pharma *Village Idiot *Pegleg *Crashius Clay *Short Order Chef *Whyachi *Little Sister *Minotaur *Bombus Bombus *Annuit Geptus *Rasta *RACC *Slugger *Garm *Some Parts *Mini Mer *Mad Mer *Nemesis *RoboVore *Nasty Overbite *MechaVore *Warhead *Darkstar-2J *Hammertime *Dawn of Destruction *Kinetic Kill Vehicle *Caliban *Cheap Shot *Silverback *Ginsu *Gray Matter *Hamunaptra *Ripoff *One Tin Soldier *War Machine *Snake *The Wacky Compass *Marauder *The Junkyard Cog *Anubis *Doom of Babylon *Namreko 3000 *Mr. Sucko *Crash Test Dummy *Technofool *Punjar *Hoobot *Fantom Thrust *Bigger-MisDirection *Ack-Ack! *Death Ray *Firestorm *Towering Inferno *Billy-Bot *Warrior *Sisyphus *Death By Monkeys *Dude of Destruction *The Little Engine That Killed *Grendel *CUAD the Crusher *Bit Schlapp *Fast Forward *Baby Bear *B.E.H.EMOTH *Batrok Z *Dracolich *Eric the Red *All Weather Tire Bot *Ravager *Adult Supervision is Required *Sharkicide *Shockwave *Godtilla *Claw Reaper *Helichopter *Son of a Beast *Disco Cow 3000 *Daisy *El Cucuy *Dredge *Trial & Error *Mantis *Phishfeuxd *GoatHammer *Evilution *Neb *Major Divot *Rock-Hard *Bovine Intervention *Jolly Roger *The Ripper *InTriVerter *Armageddon *Road Rage *Road Dot *Gale Force *Jack the Gripper *Juggernaut *Shrike (Heavyweight) *Mohammed Ali *Shovit *T6 *T.D.M. *Shotgun *Menace *Mike-da-Drum *Stingray *Myter Byter *The Orlando Commando *Gross Negligence *Sick Mind *Zombie *Bumper *Flailbot *Tarkus *Parasitic *Eye of the Storm *Pink Slip *Mr. Snoogglepuss *Spinning Mayhem *Unlicensed Chiropractor *Hobgoblin LTD *Wedge-o-Matic *Think Tank *A Bot Named Sue *Dennis the Non-Venomous Water Snake *Grunt Force *Monarch *Knucklehead *K *The Cyclonic Plague *Cerberus *Li'l Chipper *Kegerator *Bermuda Triangle *Rocky Balbota *Archangel *Kraken *Rubox *Mad Cow *Parallax *Scorpio *Headtrimmer *Carnivore *Brute Force Method *Double Trouble *The Black Knight *Collateral Damage *Miriah *Chameleon *Blue Devil *Trocar *Chipper Monkey *Yoshikillerbot *Yoshik *Booby Trap *Aftermath *Tesla's Tornado *B.O.B. *Angry Barracuda *Big Betty *The Annihilator *Beta *Hipoponomous *Strike Terror *The Butcher *Phrizbee-Ultimate *Cannibot *Excalibot *Got Bot? *Jack the Hammer *UpperCut *Toy Car *Paralyzer Pete *Space Ape *Tomb of Doom *Battle Scar *Ballbreaker *Hostile Intent *Torquemada *Steel Reign *RoboLoco *Alcoholic Stepfather *Angriff *Amputator *Eradicator *Yabba Dabba Dozer *Bad Dog *Gang Green Weasel *JC Slammer *8 Ball *Massacre *Maximum Overdrive *Incisor *Agitator *Terror *Minotaur *Junior *Stuffie *Crouching Puppy, Hidden Kitten *Worm Burner *Mongus *Overlord *GoPostal *Little Slice *The Swarm *Slap 'Em Sillier *Speed Bump XL *WhirlWind *She Fights Like a Girl *Robomination *Matts Bammer *Sparky *Wacker *VD6.0 *Brutality *WulfBane *Blue Vixen *ÆON 00 *Silver Bullet *Aries *BrewBot *Double Secret Probation *The Judge *The Archduke *Avatar *BABS *Choo-Choo Bacca *Portable Killsaw *Mordicus *Psyche *MosFet On Steroids *Potter's Wheel *Son of Bob *Sawzz-All *Captain Insane-O *SMD *Feminine Wiles *Helmie the Robot *RoboMisDirection *O'Dominator *Chewy *Black Widow *Texas Stampede *Black Warrior *Patriot *Swinger *PitBot *Rugger *I.D.I.C. *Scorpioid *Miss Dee Meaner *Tsunami *Chewbot *Vesuvius *The Toy *MetalMuncher *Magnasty Destructotron *Hog Wild *Wedgehawg *Cry Havoc *Black Hawk *Spwack *Smak Jr. *Scorned *Repeat Offender *The Steel Magnolia *The Pipe *The Raven *The Phreak *Overwhelming Force-59 *Mid-Evil Mower *Screamin' Demon *Biggus *Manta *Lobotomizer *Kernel Klink *Malice Aforethought *La Betail *Hyperkeil *Havoc (Season 5.0) *Bot Product *SlamDancer *No Luv *Osirus *Dark Matter *Blue Steel *Squirrelly D *Internal Audit *Sweet *Hoarf *Pursuer *Arachnobot *BattleDawg *Janus *The Dude *JuggerBot *Death-Maul *Hurricane *Super Collider *Der BiterBot *Borris *Tulsa Hurricane *Secret Weapon *Violator *Shredbot *Palindrome *Double Agent *Little Pink Butterfly of Doom *Proto-Type 4 *Patton *Final Destiny *Bolo